Spirit Stars
by BlackGalix
Summary: The Spirit Stars are in danger...will Ares and Kai be able to stop Daisuke before he turns the spirits into darkness? And is Tala's new team here to help, or hurt their chances of winning? CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Mysteries

Hiya! If you haven't already guessed, I'm BlackGalix, the insane authoress! Hopefully this fic won't get too insane.I've tried to keep it.relatively understandable, and as sane as my mind would let me! Anyways.on with the fic! And be sure to leave a nice little review when you're finished ^_^  
  
One more thing..I don't own beyblade! T_T sad isn't it? But if I did, I would give half of it to akuhoshi, cause she was so nice, as to give me half of it, if she owned it! Oh ya, I DO OWN SOMETHING!!!! ^^U any OC's that appear in this fic belong to me! Disobey my orders, and feel the wrath of my cherry bombs of doom!!! *throws evil cherries at random people* you've been warned! HAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1- Mysteries  
  
Kai walked down the sidewalk, the autumn leaves blowing through his dark blue hair. So much had happened since the world championships last month. For example, the Demolition Boys split up, and from what he had heard, Tala was now the leader of the fearsome Dark Fury team. Also, a new kid came to town, and somehow became the newest member of the Bladebreakers.  
  
I guess now, I just have one more person to argue with. Funny thing is, it's a girl. She looks a lot like that idiot, Tala, with her bright red hair. But I guess its just coincidence, right? It's her eyes that amazes me the most though, it seems like they're always changing. One minute, it's an emerald green, the next, a soft shade of lavender. Must be seeing things.yeah, that's right, it's just my imagination.  
  
Kai ran up the grassy hill that looked over the shimmering crystal lake, now bathed in darkness. This was his favourite spot to sit and think. Unfortunately for him, it seemed like someone had followed him.once again.  
  
"Kai! There you are! I've been looking all over for you, I was worried." A soft voice rang out in the silent night.  
  
Kai stayed where he was, and closed his eyes, hoping it would go away.  
  
"Kai!" The voice was louder, and more irritated this time.  
  
Seeing as there was no way out, Kai gave up his silent meditation, and turned to meet his visitor. It was her, the new kid.Ares.  
  
"What do you want; can't you see I'm busy thinking?" Kai snarled, turning his back to her and once again gazing out across the starry blue sky.  
  
"I'm sorry; I was just worried about you. You haven't eaten anything in days! And don't say it's Tyson, cause I put him on a diet!"  
  
"Would you just shut up? I appreciate your concern, but I have a lot of other things on my mind right now, and your whining is making it worse."  
  
Ares stared blankly at him, and then flopped down beside him.  
  
"You know.you could be a little bit nicer, maybe you'd have more friends." Ares said  
  
"Who needs friends, when there are just as many enemies willing to fight?" Kai angrily said.  
  
Ares laughed. "You sound just like my brother, always wanting a fight, more then a friend. Of course, I haven't heard from him in a long time. It was he who sent me here in the first place, for extra training."  
  
Curious about this, Kai quickly changed his tone. "Where are you from?" he asked.  
  
"A little place called Russia, ever heard of it?" She smiled.  
  
Kai's eyes widened at this, was it just a coincidence that they both grew up in Russia? And could her brother be the same boy he despised so much?  
  
"But." A rustle in the trees behind them cut off Kai's sentence.  
  
As the mist cleared, Kai could see the silhouette of a familiar Russian beyblader.  
  
"That's right Kai." The mysterious figure spoke. "I'm Ares brother."  
  
Yay! First chapter is finally done! ^____^ remember, review, OR GET EVIL CHERRIES THROWN AT YOU!!!! 


	2. The Legend of the Spirit Stars

Chapter 2- The Legend of the Spirit Stars  
  
Ares quickly got up, and ran over to the boy.  
  
"Brother! How have you been? Why didn't you come back for me? She said, hugging him.  
  
"Sorry, I'll explain everything now." He said smiling, trying to release himself from Ares' grip.  
  
He turned to Kai, staring at him with a respect that Kai had never seen before.  
  
"I don't want to fight you Kai." He said, as though reading Kai's mind.  
  
"Well then, get out of my face, I don't feel like talking, Tala." Kai snarled, and turned to walk away.  
  
Tala ran in front of him, blocking his path. "Kai! Hear me out, just listen for once!"  
  
Kai stopped, and looked straight at him. "Give me one reason why I should waste my time on a brat like you."  
  
"Voltaire's gone now, so I can go where I want! I've changed Kai, I don't want to be your enemy, I want to be your friend."  
  
Ares was still rejoicing over the sight of her long lost brother. Kai just stared at Tala. Was it true? Was Voltaire gone? As Kai continued to stare at him, he realized that it must be true. Tala's eyes were no longer their cold, icy blue colour, but a soft cerulean. Even his expression had changed. He no longer looked like he wanted to destroy everything, but as though he truly wanted to make up for the trouble he had caused.  
  
"Alright, tell me what you want to say..." Kai sighed. This had better be good.He thought, as the group walked to one of the giant cherry blossom trees.  
  
Sitting down, Tala began his story. "As you might have guessed, Dranzer is no ordinary bit-beast. In fact, he's the legendary fire phoenix, and one of the powerful Spirit Stars."  
  
"Spirit Stars? What are those?" Kai asked curiously.  
  
"The Spirit Stars are a group of four legendary bit-beasts. Together, they can either bring peace to the world, or destroy it in an instant. They also have the ability to revive, but only if all four of them are united."  
  
"Who are the other 3 Spirit Stars?" Ares asked her brother.  
  
Tala smiled. "I'm glad you asked! In fact, 2 of their owners are sitting here now."  
  
"So.Wolborg and Kialu are Spirit stars too?"  
  
"Correct, and Kalibos is the fourth. He."  
  
"Hang on..." Kai said, stopping him in mid-sentence. "How do you know all this?"  
  
Tala hesitated, as though debating with himself how much, or how little to tell him. "Well, my family has guarded over the secret of the Spirit Stars for centuries, and seeing as though Dranzer has chosen you as his new master; it's my duty to inform you." "But how come I never knew about this? I'm family too, right?" Ares asked tearfully.  
  
"I'm truly sorry, sister." Tala said, trying to avoid her shinning green eyes. "I swore not to breathe a word of this to you until you were far from Russia. You could have let slip some of this information, there are eyes watching our ever move."  
  
"So you thought I wasn't responsible enough?" Ares asked, tears forming in her emerald eyes.  
  
"No, of course not!" Tala said quickly. "You must have misunderstood me, I retract my statement, forget all about it, sister. I sent you to Japan to be safe, there are many who would kill you to get this information."  
  
"Forget about it? How can I act like nothings happened, when I've spent the last two months wondering if I'll ever see my family again! Words can't erase what I've been through; nothing you say will help to heal this wound that's scared my life!" Ares said, standing up in anger.  
  
"I'm sorry Ares, but I did it for your safety. Now do you want to hear the rest of my story or not? Tala calmly stated, taking no heed to Ares' rage.  
  
"I.I suppose I should." She said, sitting back down.  
  
"Good, I assure you, it's in your best interest."  
  
"Wait, I have a question.What did our bit-beasts do before they chose us? And why did they pick us, of all people?" Kai asked  
  
"Well, long ago, perhaps when the world was first born, there lived four great spirits. Now, these spirits lived in harmony, granting the world of all its needs. They came to be known as the Spirit Stars. One day, a tremendous war broke out between the light and dark sides of the earth. The spirits tried their best to resolve the feud, but came to no avail. Finally, Kailbos decided to side with the yami, and became their leader. He claimed that the darkness should rule over al, and was named the Dark Lord. The three other spirits banished Kalibos to the Netherworld, forbidding him of using his Spirit Star title ever again. With Kalibos gone however, the balance of the element was lost, slowly turning the once perfect world into nothing but a war torn planet. Seeing that the world would soon be destroyed if action was not taken, they decided to infuse their spirits within small bit-chips, and reside among four suitable humans."  
  
"Nice story, but that still doesn't explain why we were the humans the spirits chose!" Kai said sternly.  
  
"I'm getting there." Tala hastily answered. "The spirits wanted to make sure they were going to humans that would be able to help them save the world. They watched us for many months, secretly putting us through tests, to see our worth. They finally decided that, despite our past actions, our hearts were the purest. Kalibos however, didn't want a human with a good heart, so he searched the world for one who knew nothing but hate, one whose only wish was to kill. One person stood out from all the rest, a young assassin that went by the name Daisuke. Daisuke showed no remorse, no regret. He would kill the enemy that stood before him, and move on to the next, without how many lives he had ripped apart. When Daisuke accepted Kailbos as his bit-beast, the world took a turn for the worst. With two of the most ruthless beings in history together, they are shaping the world to how they had always dreamed, shrouded in darkness. We must work together with our spirits and bring peace back to our world."  
  
"Do you know exactly who this Daisuke is?" Kai asked  
  
"Of course." Tala whispered. "Because he is a cousin to both Ares and me."  
  
Kai stared at Tala in disbelief. How could this all be true? Sighing, Tala got up. By the expression on his face, Kai could tell he was worried.  
  
"I've said too much." Tala said, brushing his red bangs out of his eyes. "Forget everything I said about Daisuke, he plays no role in our current mission. If we can avoid his path of destruction, we should. There's no telling what he can do." With that, Tala started to walk away.  
  
"Brother! Why do you leave so suddenly? Will we ever see you again?" Ares said, running over to him.  
  
Tala looked back, and smiled at his sister. "Yes, I believe we will be seeing each other very soon. Don't die on me now. In fact.meet me in front of the sakura tree in Okono Shrine tomorrow at 6:00. There are some people I'd like you to meet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FINISHED!!!! THAT TOOK SOOOOO LONG TO TYPE!!! _ Oh well, 7 more days until Christmas! ^_^ 


	3. The Dark Fury

Yes! I'm actually updating! ^^ It's a miracle...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3- The Dark Fury  
  
Kai woke up around 5:30 and, realizing that he had slept in, quickly got up and got dressed. Grabbing Dranzer from his dresser, he quietly walked to the door. He could faintly hear the sounds of someone making breakfast. Kai sighed; he had wanted to be up before Ares.  
  
He walked into the kitchen, and found Ares already eating breakfast. "Good morning...." He whispered to her, as he walked over to the cupboard.  
  
"Hello, you're up late!" Ares laughed.  
  
"Don't be so loud! We don't want the rest of the team to know where we're going!" Kai said harshly, thrusting his hand over Ares' mouth, causing her to choke on her cereal.  
  
Ares coughed. "Fine, Fine..."  
  
"And I suggest you wear something more appropriate" Kai said, pointing to Ares' clothes.  
  
Ares looked at her reflection in her glass. She blushed, realizing she still had her pajamas on. Kai smirked as she ran back into her room to change into something else; something told him this was going to be a very long day...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ares walked back into the kitchen 10 minutes later, wearing her usual attire of blue cargo pants, white t-shirt, and silver belt. "Well, we should probably get going, huh? Wouldn't want to be late..." She said, slipping a yellow sweatband over her left wrist.  
  
"Whatever...you're sure you're ready this time?" Kai asked rolling his eyes as Ares tripped over the chair.  
  
Ares quickly got up. "Yup! Now let's go!"  
  
She headed for the door, but stopped suddenly when someone stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Where do you think you're going at 6 in the morning?" He said sharply.  
  
Kai glanced at Ares as though telling her to keep her mouth shut. "We...we're just going for a walk, Rei." Kai said hesitantly.  
  
"Liar! I know you're going to meet Tala." Rei said stepping into the light, his golden eyes shinning like mirrors. "I overheard everything you discussed yesterday."  
  
Kai sighed; Rei had an excellent intuition about stuff like this. "Well, you figured it out...but why so interested?"  
  
"I seek knowledge...information about the sacred bit-beasts. Tala may have the answers I'm looking for! Please, let me come so I can find out for myself. I know I don't have a Spirit Star, but I'll do anything to help! Rei said, taking out his blade and holding it up to the light. "Besides, you're gonna need all the help you can get, so be glad the White Tiger is here!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai agreed to let Rei come along, and they finally made their way to Okona Shrine. Unfortunately, Ares forgot her shoes, so Kai had to carry her there.  
  
"You eat too much..." Kai complained under Ares' weight.  
  
"Yeah, and you eat too little. Now hurry up or we'll be late!" she said, punching the back of his head.  
  
They could see the sakura tree Tala had mentioned in the distance, and ran towards it. Tala stood under the tree ready to greet them, his crimson hair blowing in the morning breeze.  
  
"Good morning, did you sleep in?" Tala laughed as Kai dropped Ares beside the tree. "Did you forget your shoes again Ares? I feel sorry for you Kai."  
  
Turning around, something caught the corner of his eye. He snarled, pointing at the Chinese blader, his smile disappeared. "What is HE doing here, I told you to come alone!"  
  
"I've come to help Tala, and from what I've heard, you're going to need it."  
  
Tala paused, glaring at Rei. "How much did you hear?"  
  
"Everything"  
  
"Very well, just don't let me hear you complaining." Tala sighed, turning his attention to the tree. "Now, let me introduce you to my new team...Dark Fury."  
  
Tala clapped his hands twice, and obediently three bladers dropped from the branches. He pointed to the first blader. "This here is Avaia...I believe she came from your hometown, Rei." Avaia smiled at Rei, and adjusted her black headband. Actually, she wore all black. A black tank top, black cargo pants, black shoes and arm bands, and of course, her headband. Her eyes were a shiny silver, and her long hair was...yep, you guessed it, a brilliant sparkling black.  
  
The next blader Tala introduced was a kid named Caleema, who was around Ares' height. She wore a yellow tank top with a giant purple 'Z' on the front, and blue denim jeans with red flames dancing on the cuffs.  
  
I don't know why I'm on this stupid team." She said, sweeping her long emerald hair out of her sparkly red eyes. "Especially with a leader like THAT." Caleema said, looking in Tala direction.  
  
"Oh, shut the hell up, would you? You're even more annoying then Zeo! If you want to leave, fine. We don't need a brat like you on our team."  
  
"Oh, leave Caleema alone Tala. It's not very nice to yell at people like that..." A young green haired blader said, stepping out of the tree's shadow.  
  
"I thought you'd know by now Zeo, things are never nice. Especially you're talking about...IT." He said, not even looking at Caleema.  
  
Zeo sighed, blowing strands of his green hair out of his eyes. Why did he always get in the middle of their fights? He always took Caleema's side though...he had never really liked Tala all that much. After all, it had been Tala who had forced him to be on this team, and....Zeo paused, looking up from his thoughts. Turning around, he saw a pair of crimson eyes staring at him.  
  
Kai looked away and turned his attention to the morning sun, which had just risen above the horizon. He hated Zeo, especially after what happened during the world championships two months ago. Zeo had taken Dranzer right before his eyes, and he wasn't ready to forgive him yet. But Zeo was here to help, Kai told himself. Watching the first sakura blossom fall to the ground, Kai gently closed his crimson eyes. He would need some time to think about this.  
  
Tala sighed and sat down under the tree, motioning for the others to sit as well. "Now that that's taken care of, let me tell you why I've called you here today. As you know, Daisuke's power is growing with every second that goes past. We must find him and stop him and Kalibos from converting all the Spirit Stars to darkness."  
  
"Hang on...how can he convert them to darkness?" Ares asked, eyeing her brother with confusion.  
  
"Ah, I must not have told you. Kalibos has the power to make the other three Spirit Stars- and all other bit-beasts actually- to a dark and useless state to do his biding. And since we're connected with our bit- beasts, if they become darkness so will we. Using our souls, Daisuke can add our power to his, making him invincible! We will begin our search in two days; meet me back here and..."  
  
His sentence was interrupted by Avaia and Caleema, who seemed to be trying to kill each other with giant scythes.  
  
"He mine, MINE!!!" Avaia yelled, thrusting her scythe at Caleema.  
  
"FINE! Just stay away from MY Zeo!" Caleema screamed, swinging the scythe at Avaia's head.  
  
"Fine, I wasn't planning to. Why would I want to? HE'S A STUPID ROBOT!!!"  
  
Caleema immediately dropped her weapon and ran towards Avaia at top speed, pinning her to the sakura tree.  
  
"Take that back...take back what you said about him!" She screamed, tears streaming from her glowing ruby eyes.  
  
"And what if I don't? What'll you do then, cry?" Avaia snarled.  
  
"No...you know my background...I'll kill you!" She yelled, reaching in her back pocket and swiftly pulling out a small blade. "You'll pay for what you said..." She growled, raising her hand, her red eyes still full of tears.  
  
"Caleema! That's enough! I don't care what she thinks of me, or what anyone says anymore. But thanks for defending me." He smiled, catching Caleema's arm.  
  
Wiping away her tears, she nodded and turned back to Avaia. "I will get my revenge...by the time this quest is over; the Azuri ninjas will have claimed your life."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehehe...that went rather well...I was actually thinking of canceling this fic, but Ari got me to continue it ^^U Sooo....review! Or, give me an oreo, and then review! HAHAHAHA!!!!! *falls off chair* X.x 


	4. Living a Nightmare, Dreaming your Death

^^ yes, I'm back with another chapter! Chapter 4 has one of my favourite songs in it, 1000 words...and no, sadly I don't own it. //...//- Lyrics  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 4- Living a nightmare, Dreaming your death  
  
Avaia stayed silent, feeling that now wasn't the time to provoke Caleema anymore...but she couldn't help it. Making her mad was so easy, and so much fun!  
  
"Azuri Ninja? Don't make me laugh...You know as well as I do, they banished you years ago!"  
  
Ashamed, Caleema bit her lip, and looked at the ground. "That's not true...I chose to leave, I didn't need them." She said, looking back up, staring coldly at Avaia. But that was a lie, and Caleema knew it. She had been banished exactly two years ago, for misuse of the Azuri's skills. But she had just been misunderstood; all she had been doing was trying to save her friend, Mizuni Tsusaki.  
  
//I know that you're hiding things  
  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
  
Your words were like a dream  
  
But dreams could never fool me  
  
Not that easily//  
  
Without a sound, she quietly turned her back on the group and walked to the shrine entrance. Knowing what Avaia had just said had brought back some painful memories, Zeo ran down the hill to catch up with her. But he paused, as Caleema's icy voice washed over him.  
  
"Stay where you are, I don't need comforting, I need to be alone." She snapped, continuing her painful walk...tears once again falling down her pale cheeks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Caleema flopped down on her new bed, relieved to finally be alone. Kai had agreed to let the Dark Fury team stay at his house, or rather, mansion. She starred at the darkening ceiling, watching the shadows dance quietly across it. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to fight back the approaching sleep. She had absolutely no intension of going to sleep, for that meant she'd have to watch her best friend be taken from her once again. Each night Caleema had the same dream, and each night it got more painful to watch.  
  
//I acted so distant then  
  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
  
But I was listening  
  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
  
Far too easily//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hurry up Mizuni!" Five year old Caleema whined, splashing water on her friend. "We're gonna be late!"  
  
Mizuni smirked, but she kept her eyes closed and let the ice cold lake water roll down her face. This was her routine every morning, and she had gotten used to Caleema's methods of waking her up.  
  
Getting an idea, Caleema carefully climbed up on the bed, which was quite difficult due to her height. She immediately started bouncing up and down, screaming at Mizuni to wake up.  
  
"WAKE UP BAKA!!!" She yelled, kicking Mizuni off the bed. She fell with a thud, landing on her head.  
  
Pretending to be annoyed, Mizuni finally opened her shocking red eyes. All of the people from the Azuri clan had red eyes, and Mizuni was no exception.  
  
"Alright, I'm up!" She laughed, sitting up properly and looking at Caleema.  
  
//"Save your tears cause I'll come back"  
  
I could hear that you whispered as you  
  
walked through that door  
  
But still I swore  
  
To hide the pain when I turn back the pages//  
  
"Good." Was all Caleema had to say. She jumped off the bed, and dragged Mizuni out of the room by her arm.  
  
The Tsusaki and Yukuri families lived in the same house, though it was more like a giant tree house. With the beautiful view, and nothing to do but lounge around all day, they were in paradise.  
  
"Caleema Yukuri! What did I say about dragging Mizuni across the floor?" A stern voice sounded from the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry mommy, but we're in a hurry!" Caleema yelled as she ran down the hall, still dragging Mizuni. "You'll have to tell me again later!" "Good morning Mrs. Yukuri!" Mizuni called as she was swept out the open door and onto the balcony.  
  
Mrs. Yukuri opened the kitchen window and called out to the two young girls. "Tala and Ares are leaving today, don't you want to go say goodbye? They won't be back for a few months, you know."  
  
"We're one step ahead of you, mom!" Caleema said, heading for the wooden ladder they used to get down to the ground.  
  
"Bye bye!" Mizuni waved as she followed her friend down the ladder.  
  
//Shouting might have been the answer  
  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart//  
  
They ran as fast as they could down the dirt path, hoping they weren't too late. Tala, Ares and their cousin Daisuke were the only people of the Azuri clan who didn't have red eyes. And because of this, they had hardly any friends and were often shunned by the rest of the village.  
  
Running up to their friend house, they found it to be empty,  
  
"We...we're too late!" Mizuni said, as she sat down on the balcony and started to cry.  
  
"Hang on, there's a note!" Caleema said, pulling a small piece of paper off the door frame. She read it aloud, so Mizuni could hear.  
  
Caleema and Mizuni, We've gone to Russia. We'll be back in four months  
  
~Tala  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Twelve year old Caleema looked out her bedroom window, and watched the leaves of their oak tree swing gently in the summer breeze. She then directed her gaze to the calendar beside her bed. Caleema sighed, today was August first. On this day seven years ago, Tala, Ares and Daisuke had left for Russia. But they never came back. Now she was twelve, and had gotten tired of waiting. She glanced at the note on her night table, it was the same note she had pulled off the door frame seven years ago.  
  
//Though a thousand words  
  
Have never been spoken  
  
They'll fly to you  
  
Crossing over the time and distance holding you  
  
Suspended on silver wings//  
  
"I hate you." Caleema whispered, taking the paper in her hands and ripping it in half.  
  
Letting it fall to the ground, Caleema opened the window and jumped gracefully to the wide tree branch. This was how she always exited the house to avoid being seen, and to reach her favourite place to think.  
  
"Caleema! Your lunch is getting cold!" Mizuni yelled down the hall. When no answer came, she angrily stormed down the hallway to her friends room, her red hair flying out behind her.  
  
"Caleema! I..." She stopped, as she saw the room empty, and the ripped note lying on the floor. Sighing, she walked to the open window and climbed out, carefully walking down the tree branch towards Caleema.  
  
//And a thousand words  
  
One thousand confessions  
  
Will cradle you  
  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
  
They'll hold you forever//  
  
"Hey...I'm sure they'll come back today." She said quietly, standing behind her. Mizuni had grown, and was now quite a bit taller then Caleema.  
  
"They've been gone for seven years, Mizu. Face it, they're not coming back." Caleema growled  
  
"Don't talk like that, of course they'll..." She stopped, her voice caught in the back of her throat.  
  
"They'll what?" Caleema asked, turning around to face Mizuni. Catching sight of her friend, Caleema gasped.  
  
//The dream isn't over yet  
  
Though I often say I can't forget  
  
I still relive that day  
  
"You've been there with me all the way"  
  
I still hear you say//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^^ I'll just leave it there for now...Remember to review and give me an oreo! 


	5. Midnight Tears

0.o I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like...2 or 3 months... But I've had a lot of really important stuff to do! turns off the tv YES!!! really really important!...ok, I've just been lazy. Hmm....not a lot of people are reading this fic....  
  
Chapter 5- Midnight Tears   
  
"They'll what?" Caleema asked, turning around to face Mizuni. Catching sight of her friend, Caleema gasped.  
  
The branch beneath her friend had turned dark, and long black ropes had tightened themselves around her thin wrists. Unable to continues fighting overwhelming gravity, she dropped to her knees and allowed herself to be pilled into the forming vortex.  
  
"Mizuni!!!" Caleema cried out, trying desperately to reach her hand before it too disappeared.  
  
Ghostly silver eyes shone out at Caleema and the red haired girl still sank deeper into the vortex. Without hesitation, Caleema materialized a thin blade from the air. Thrusting it into the eye of the vortex, a sparkling blue dust shot up and covered the area. She knew what she was doing was against clan rules, but Caleema never really paided attention, nor did she care the slightest. Hacking away at the ropes that bound Mizuni, she tried to reach her friend.  
  
_"Wait for me I'll write you letters"  
  
I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the  
  
Floor, but still I swore to hide the doubt  
  
When I turn back the pages Anger might have been the answer  
  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't  
  
Wait, but now I'm strong enough to know it's not  
  
too late  
_  
But she was too late. As the last of Mizuni's red hair disappeard into the black hole, Caleema just stood and stared at the now normal tree branch. Sinking to her knees slowly she began to bang her fists against the rough bark of the oak tree, trying desperately to re-open the vortex and command it to take her as well. That was three friends she had lost now, Tala, Ares, and now Mizuni. Crying out into the wind, she stared at the trees leaves. They just hung there, swaying in the warm summer breeze like nothing had happened...unable to answer her question, and unable to erase the memories.  
  
Caleema's burning eyes shot open, the memories of her nightmare still lingering in mind. She wiped the cold sweat off her forehead and slowly made her way to the other side of the room. Opening the glass door she stepped outside onto the balcony. The warm breeze felt so nice against her warm face. With her long green hair flying out behind her, Caleema let her hands dangle over the balcony's railing.  
  
She had seen her, Mizuni Tsusaki, her best friend. It had seen so real...she sighed, life was so unfair sometimes. No longer able to hold them back, Caleema let the warm tears once more roll down her cheeks. "Why is my life so screwed up?!" She screamed, slamming her fists down on the railing.

_Cause a thousand words  
  
Call out through the ages  
  
They'll fly to you  
  
Even though we can't see I know they're reaching  
  
You, Suspended on silver wings  
_  
Her warm silver tears began to form a puddle on the balcony's floor. She bent down to look at her sad reflection. Her face was a pale white, cheeks stained with tears. Caleema swore under her breath as she hastily rubbed her red cheeks with the sleeve of her shirt. She didn't like to cry, and she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She was so caught up in clearing her face, that she didn't notice the figure carefully creeping up behind her.  
  
He knelt down behind her, and surpressing a laugh, covered her eyes with one of his hands. "Guess who?" He asked lightly, blowing warm air on the back of her neck.  
  
Caleema froze as she felt the wind on her bare neck. There was only one person who would be up this late, and have the nerve to sneak up on her. "Zeo you bastard!" She hissed, elbowing him in the stomach.  
  
"Hey! I thought you'd be happy to see me!" Zeo pouted cutely.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for games right now, Zeo." She sighed standing back up. "Leave me alone."  
  
Following her intently, Zeo stood beside her. "This is about Ares, isn't it?"  
  
Caleema stared at him. Her bad mood concerned more then just Ares, Mizuni too. But she didn't tell him this, she didn't want to worry him anymore. Nodding to show understanding, Zeo placed a hand on her shoulder. Caleema blinked back more hot tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks.  
  
_Oh a thousand words  
  
One thousand embraces  
  
Will cradle you  
  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
  
They'll hold you forever  
_  
"She didn't even acknowledge I was there! She probably hates me..."Caleema said, hanging her head.  
  
"Of course she doesn't hate you, she just doesn't remember you all that well. Just give her some time for her memory to come back. Remember, it's been almost 6 years now."  
  
"I guess you're right...but that's not the only reason I'm upset...." She said, resting her head upon her hands.  
  
Zeo laughed and removed his hand from her shoulder, this time wrapping it around her thin waist. "Don't let Avaia push you around. Tell her if she's being mean to you, she'll have to answer to me."  
  
"Wha—" She began, turning to face him, but getting cut off as he softly placed a finger on her pink lips. "Nobody will ever hurt you again, so long as I'm around." He whispered, placing a soft kiss on her red tinted cheek. "Now go back to sleep, we have training tomorrow with the Bladebreakers...and you know how cranky Tala can get in the morning." He laughed slightly. "Goodnight Caleema."  
  
_Oh a thousand words  
  
Have never been spoken  
  
They'll fly to you  
  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
  
Suspended on silver wings_

__

Hehehehe...I'm so evil, aren't I? Oh well, review, and give me more oreos! They help me write!!! .....REALLY!!!!! Oh, and sorry if the format's a little....off....kicks computer 


End file.
